


[Podfic] New Light

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: “I was watching the Great Crystal. And thinking about my mother.”





	[Podfic] New Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809745) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



> Thank you ami_ven for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/f2dnm5q3uderg3otbxbc5ufl27fjb6xb) | **Size:** 1.3 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:20

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills my 2018 bingo card: Read with a smile
> 
> Link to the full Card [at my dreamwidth](https://night-inscriber.dreamwidth.org/30012.html)


End file.
